vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Relius Clover
Summary Relius Clover, also known as the Puppeteer, and the One as one of the Ten Sages, is Carl Clover and Ada Clover’s father, and Ignis Clover’s husband. He was a colonel in the Engineering Department for the NOL and worked alongside Yūki Terumi and Hades Izanami. He is a playable character starting with BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend. Relius is the twisted, evil mirror image of his son Carl. While he is calculating and courteous like his son, he is cold and utterly devoid of empathy. His only true care in the world is his research. Relius is even willing to go so far as to kill gods for the sake of science – a curiosity which Terumi just so happened to pique. Carl, his son, hates him for taking Ada and his mother away, and spends a majority of his travels in pursuit of Relius. During Noel Vermillion’s story in BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, Relius attempted to kidnap her in order to 'examine' her, and he had gotten a hold of Arakune at the end of his respective story. He did not hesitate to attack his own son when confronted by him. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A physically. 2-A, likely Low 1-C with Prep Name: Relius Clover, The Puppeteer, One Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Likely in 30s to 40s. Classification: Human, Puppeteer, Scientist, Alchemist, Magician, Leader of the Ten Sages, Member of Immortal Breaker Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Can withstand the Edge, which has no oxygen), limited Glyph Creation (Can create glyphs when unleashing his power), Genius Intelligence, Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Ars Magus, Magic and Alchemy User, Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit Arakune and Izanami), Immortality (Type 5; Due to being an observer, he cannot die by conventional means), Body Control, Explosion Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Teleportation (Was capable of teleporting inside Kokonoe's world), Invulnerability (Is immune to conventional weapons due to existing outside of Logic), Psychometry (Alchemists are capable of gathering information on their surroundings as shown in Xblaze), Acausality (Type 1; Is unaffected by the effects from a Phenomena Intervention, which can reset an entire timeline), Telekinesis, Summoning (Can summon Ignis), Cyborgization, Status Effect Inducement (Can bind others through different means), Energy Projection, Gravity Manipulation (Should scale from Nine), Statistics Reduction, Time Stop (Capable of solidifying space), Sleep Manipulation (A superior alchemist than Cipher who can put people to sleep by a mere touch), Information Analysis, Extrasensory Perception, Aura (Capable of sensing and analyzing souls. Mai stated that Relius has a fearsome aura), Creation, Forcefield Creation, Absorption (A superior alchemist than Cipher who can create barrier that absorbs opponent's strength), Paralysis Inducement (Can paralyze Mai), Transmutation and Earth Manipulation (A superior alchemist than Cipher who can manipulate earth and change shape of the objects), Power Nullification (Nullified Spinner's magic circle), Biological Manipulation, Sealing (Should be able to use Infinite Gravity), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation (up to High-Godly [Has a near perfect copy of a Nox Nyctores in the form of Ignis, which can damage the soul, negate any form of recovery, even when reality itself is warped by a multiversal entity, due to wielding magic and a superior Nox Nyctores, his regeneration negation is superior to Ars Magus, weapons that are capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer]), Instinctive Reaction (Nox Nyctores and Legacy Weapons fights, moves and warns the user on their own without any consent), Enhanced Senses (Can sense people coming nearby), Perception Manipulation (Can synchronize someone's eyes with his own), Fear Manipulation (Paralyzed Noel by sheer fear by his presence, as well as Makoto), Invisibility (Ignis can go invisible), Telepathy (Capable of looking inside someone's mind), Dimensional Travel (Traveled to Kokonoe's artificial world), Hacking (Hacked Kokonoe's systems), Statistics Amplification (Can increase his speed), Data Manipulation (Was able to manipulate the data of Rachel's Castle), Space-Time Manipulation (Can manipulate the seams of space and time), Phenomena Intervention (Can create Phenomena Interventions due to being an Observer), Air Manipulation |-|Resistance=Resistant to the Following: Empathic Manipulation (The Nox Nyctores can shut down the user's emotions), Transmutation (As a chosen, he's unaffected by the Embryo's effect to turn everything into seithr), Heat Manipulation (Is unnaffected by the intense heat from the Cauldron), Absorption (Was unaffected by the Black Beast's absorption), Corrosion Inducement (Resists getting corroded by the Cauldron), Deconstruction (Is capable of being near a Black Beast without deconstructing as it's stated to do in Phase Shift), Body Puppetry (Unaffected by body puppetry effects of Nox Nyctores), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, and Statistics Reduction (Everybody can resist Seithr to some extent which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies, as well as reducing the power of others), Power Mimicry (Vision couldn't replicate his ability), Technology Manipulation (Is unaffected by the effects of Seithr, which can mess with technology), Phenomena Intervention (Unaffected by the Embryo's phenomena intervention), Time Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which stops time by existing), Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the boundary/cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities, is also unaffected by the Embryo's mindhax), Technology Manipulation (Unaffected by the Izayoi's power of shutting down technology), Perception Manipulation (Resist the effects of Ars Magus, which nullifies senses of the user), Petrification and Gravity Manipulation (As one of the most powerful mages in existence, he should be able to replicate an Ars Magus barrier, which is stated to protect the user from these effects), Power Nullification (Able to use abilities while in front of Celica), Law Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, and Light Manipulation (Exists outside of Logic, the fundamental rules of the world, which includes the 4 elements and two great origins), Absolute Zero and Life Manipulation (Could withstand Yukianesa's strikes, which can freeze Azrael and erode away life), Radiation Manipulation (Magic is stated to being able to cancel out the effects of radioactive substances in Phase Shift), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation (up to High-Godly), and Fear Manipulation (Is capable of fighting against Ragna numerous times with the Azure, which can inflict soul damage beyond the help of a multiversal entity, and negate any form of Recovery, is also unfazed by his passive fear hax, can shrug off blows from the Azure, which is far superior to the Nox Nyctores, which is also superior to Ars Magus, weapons that are capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self-Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Physics Manipulation (Could tanks blows from Azrael, who is so strong that he bends and breaks physics whenever he strikes), Existence Erasure/Void Manipulation, and Corruption (Type 3) (Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can erase those that enters it, and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune), Illusion Creation (Was capable of seeing through the illusions made by the embryo to the point that he was capable of finding Nine's actual location), Power Nullification (Is able to use his powers despite Kushinada's Lynchpin being activated), Explosion Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation (Was able to withstand Bolverk, which can pierce through space), Radiation Manipulation (Can cancel out radioactive substances with Magic), and Chaos Manipulation (Resists boundary which turns everything to spiraling chaos) Attack Potency: Large Planet level physically (Comparable to Valkenhayn and far above the likes of Naoto Kurogane and should be able to casually kill him). Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level with prep (With his plan, he's able to make the likes of Izanami, Noel and Amaterasu completely obsolete, becoming the new creator of the reality). Able to ignore conventional durability in variety of ways. Speed: At least''' FTL''' (Can keep up with Hakumen and Terumi) Lifting Strength: Class T (His puppet hands managed to barely stopped Clavis' movements) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class (His strikes damaged Valkenhayn) Durability: Large Planet level (Able to take a hit from Clavis). Immortality makes him quite difficult to kill. Stamina: Very High. Never been seen to tire throughout the entire series. Range: Tens of Meters with Ignis and Puppet Hands, Interdimensional with teleportation (Was capable of teleporting inside Kokonoe's artificial world without being detected, and is capable of traveling through the boundary and the Embryo with ease.) Standard Equipment: *'Detonator: Ignis:' A perfect copy of Deus Machina: Nirvana using his wife, Ignis. It has Black Beast's core and has exact abilities as Nirvana and able to call his puppet with a snap of a finger. It is stated that Ignis is more powerful than any other Nox Nyctores, a statement that hasn't contradicted even at this point. Intelligence: Supergenius. The best alchemist in the world, surpassing Trinity and has comparable knowledge to Nine when it comes to magic. The first of the ten sages and capable of creating artificial humans such as Embryo Storage and Prime Fields seemingly in casual manner. Weaknesses: Overconfident at times. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Detonator:' Summons Ignis with snap of his fingers, aiding him for short period of time. *'Maximum Dance:' Amplifies Ignis to an extent. *'Zera Varius:' Relius strikes the opponent with two big puppet hands (formed out of many others) that cross together. Upon connecting, the very same hands then come out of the ground in a continuous row hitting the opponent along from behind until they reach Relius, who then grabs them with a big green puppet hand and crushes them with a thrusting punch while Relius himself poses. *'Id Lauger:' A huge mechanical hand is summoned from the ground and blows the opponent away (which takes the shape of his leading fist). For the air version the hand comes out of Relius’ mantle (takes the shape of his following fist). **'Id Zain:' Ignis just after Id Lauger connects is summoned to rush up with a turning side-blade slash to launch the opponent in a spiraling launch. **'Id Haas:' Ignis is summoned, she searches and rushes the opponent in the shape of a vertical chainsaw. **'Id Naiads:' Ignis is summoned, she searches and knocks the opponent down while being in the form of two drills on her feet. *'Led Ley:' Relius spins around while temporarily dodging opponent's attacks, almost like a matador (in a taunt-like way). *'Val Lanto:' Ignis is summoned, turns into a vertical chainsaw and attacks the opponent (basically a standalone version of Id Haas). *'Val Lyra:' Ignis is summoned behind the opponent and attacks them with her hands each formed into a scissor blade, scissor-cutting the opponent (with an outward dual arm swing). *'Val Tus:' Ignis is summoned and attacks the opponent three times while dancing with spinning slashes in a dash. *'Geara Act:' Ignis is summoned behind Relius and throws her own following hand spinning towards the opponent and it comes back like a yo-yo. *'Geara Nose:' Ignis is summoned behind Relius, she floats in the air at once and attacks diagonally downwards (with a 45° angle) with drill horns. *'Bel Lafino:' Ignis is summoned in front of Relius, and she performs a downward attack in the shape of drills on her feet (a standalone version of Id Naiads). *'Geara Lugia:' Relius summons lever on a gear next to himself, which when switched causes a twin-sawblade on the ground at a certain set distance that clamps the opponent (in a turning summoning motion). *'Gaad Leis:' Relius makes a large switchblade mechanism attached to a green mecha-arm pop out from his mantle to slash at his foe and pull them in. *'Req Vinum:' Motions his hands with energy and places them down on the ground after a quick crouch, which creates a field below that traps the opponent and hits them countless times with various cogwheels and gears. *'Vol Tedo:' Ignis is summoned (If she is already on the field, she will disappear quickly, and then she will be re-summoned) behind Relius, does an arm-spiraling motion (a lot like Ada/Nirvana’s Volante) and dashes forward with her leading claw out. On hit confines the opponent inside a ball of dark energy, an explosion occurs which causes ground slide. *'Duo Bios:' Relius summons Ignis at front of him and let her do the brutal rush on the opponent. *'The Puppeteer’s Altar:' Relius commands Ignis to grab his opponent. Then, in a mysterious room, the opponent is immobilized while Relius says some words. Finally, a door closes. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Scientists Category:Male Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Alchemists Category:Puppeteers Category:Magic Users Category:Leaders Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Biology Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Earth Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Summoners Category:BFR Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Energy Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Body Control Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Mind Users Category:BlazBlue Category:Immortals Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Aura Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Perception Users Category:Fear Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Telepaths Category:Hackers Category:Data Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Information Users Category:Memory Users Category:Causality Users Category:Probability Users Category:Concept Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Fate Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Possession Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Illusionists Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Air Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Arc System Works Category:Tier 1 Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Law Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Time Travelers